RoCkY hOrRoR yUgIoH!
by DaRkxFiReFlY
Summary: What happens when you cross Yu-Gi-Oh and the Rocky Horror Picture Show? RoCkY hOrRoR yU-Gi-Oh!!!Staring!! DR. Yam-n-futter!! Mali Moo, Maigenta,Jolumbia, Pokey, Mokie! And the rest of the cast!!
1. WeDdInGs, CaRs, AnD mALi MoO

Rei: ^_^ welcome to my new messed up fanficcy!!  
  
Joey: * dressed as Columbia *Ya you are messed up!! Get me outta this!!  
  
Rei: -.-" shut up Joey. Now on with the show!!!  
  
________ROCKY HORROR YU-GI-OH______  
  
  
  
* Yugi and Anzu were coming back from a wedding in the country side *  
  
Anzu: Hmm.it looks like it's going to rain Yugi.maybe we should've stayed back.  
  
Yugi: No we'll make it in time..  
  
*The car hits a bump and they're left stranded in the middle of nowhere*  
  
Anzu: -_-' ya.. we'll make it.. *looks around panicked* now what Yugi?  
  
Yugi: well * Steps out * I'll look for a phone.  
  
Anzu: *worried look* Erm.oh ok.  
  
Yugi: *looks around* There! There's a house!  
  
Anzu: Really?! Maybe we can use their phone Yugi *walks out*  
  
* Both walk through the cold, freezing rain and walk to an old Victorian like house. They stand and look up at the huge carved door like those in horror movies*  
  
Anzu: * hugs Yugi's arm tight* Ar you sure about this?  
  
Yugi: * nods* Let's ask I'm sure they'll say yes.. * rings the door bell *  
  
** The door opens and a man dressed in a butlers suit very pale and frail looking answers**  
  
Yugi: Hmm.hiya.erm.our car broke down and we were hoping to uh.use your phone? * Takes a closer look* * blink * Malik?!  
  
Mali: * stares at them dully *.I am not the one you call Malik.. I am Mali Moo..  
  
Anzu: * sweat drop *.M-Mali.Moo?  
  
Yugi: * blink * erm..ok.but Malik..I mean Mali..Moo can we use your phone?  
  
Mali Moo: yes, you to are quiet lucky. You have come on our master's favorite holiday..  
  
Yugi:Our?  
  
* A pale young woman in a waitress outfit comes flying down the stairs handle *  
  
Anzu: Mai! * Look of relief *  
  
Mai: I'm not the miss you call Mai.I am Maigenta. 


	2. Sparkle ShOeS, TiMe WarP, AnD FiShNeTs

Rei: -_- damn that last story sucked! Joey: can I get outta dis before Yug see's me? Rei: Quiet! Back to the story!  
  
!!! ROCKY HORROR YU-GI-OH !!!  
  
Maigenta: Follow me; our Master will meet with you soon..  
  
** Leads them to a closed door, you can here music coming from inside **  
  
Yugi: umm..We don't want to disturb your party so we'll be leaving you now.  
  
Mali Moo: No, it's ok please join us * pushes them inside*  
  
* People in brightly colored suits dancing in lines and jumps everywhere fill the room *  
  
Anzu: * Wide-eyed * Why are all these freaks here!?  
  
Yugi: shhh don't say that just stay quiet and I'll find someone we can talk to.  
  
Anzu: AH!! Joey?!?!!?  
  
Joey: * sparkling black top hat and suit, sparkling gold tap shoes * * sings *Let's do the time warp again!!!  
  
Tristan: It's just a jump to the left!!! And then a step to the right!!  
  
Joey: With your hand on your hips!! * Puts hands on his hips* your bring your knees in ttiiigghhtt!!!! * Waves hands in the air *  
  
Tristan: But it's the pelvic thrust!!!  
  
Joey and Tristan: THAT REALLY DRIVE YOU IIINNSSAAANNEE!!!* Keep waving arms in the air*  
  
Yugi: * keeps Anzu in back of him* Let's get out of here. Joey's lost it and so has Tristan O_O  
  
Anzu: * steps back into a elevator door*  
  
* A dark figure come down the metal elevator* Why Hello* Anzu: * screams* YUGI!!!  
  
Yugi: What the?!  
  
Yami: * step out * * wearing fish net stockings w/ high heeled black shoes, and a corset * ___________________________________________________________________  
  
Rei: XD imagine that!!! Yami and the rest of the cast in corsets and fishnets!!! Shini: O_O I don't think I want to Rei: * snickers * muhahahaha!!!! Wait till the next story!!! Shini: -_o and mom says I have a screwed up mind? 


	3. CaNdYmAn, TrAnVeSiTeS, AnD sOnGs

Rei: ^_^ wow ppl actually like the story so far intwe!! Thankies!! Bakura: * is tied up* mhph!!mhph!! Rei: I got plans for you * evil grin* Joey: This is just creepy!! More then that Bones guy Bones: Shut up helpless puppy!! At least I'm not wearing sparkles! Joey: that's it!! Its time to duel Bone Head!! Rei: -_-'  
  
!!ROCKY HORROR YU-GI-OH!!__________ * The door opens up* Yami: I've seen you've met my faithful handyman, he's just a lil brought down b/c he thought you were the candymmmaaannn * sings*  
  
Yugi: YAMI?!!?  
  
Yami: * sings* don't get strained by the way I look, don't judge a book by its ccooovveerr!!  
  
Anzu: O_O  
  
Yugi: Yami don't worry we'll get you all help now just get out of the drag so we can go home  
  
Yami: I'm just a sweet transvestite * puts hand on hip, dances around * Transsexual Transylvanian!!  
  
Anzu/Yugi: X_X  
  
Tristan: * bows* Hello Dr.  
  
Yami: * dances to a throne, sits down* * smirking*  
  
Joey: * still in the sparkling clothing * ^^  
  
Yugi: plz Yami can we use the phone and then we can all go back to normal ^^""  
  
Yami: * gets up, dances back to the elevator* so come back to the lab with antis a pauses pation * wink* I'll remove the cords, but not the symptom.  
  
* Everyone in the room except Yugi and Anzu clapped and cheered for their master as he left in the elevator *  
  
Yugi: What the hell is going on!!? O_O  
  
Anzu: @_@  
  
  
  
Rei: XD I can see it!!! Hahaha Yami in drag and everyone else!!! Shini: O.O so can I...no comment Rei: well u better since ur drawing the picture for this fanfic! Shini: XD hahaha! YaY!! Rei: Back to writing!! Next chapter should b up soon!!! Shini: Don't miss!!! Rei: All the songs and characters belong to each of their owners and I give them all the credit..so don't sue me ^_^ I'm funny!!! Shini: o.O 


	4. UnDeRwEaR, LaBs, AnD GrEeN DrEsSeS

Rei:Isnt this great? Ppl actually like the story!! ^_^ And mom said I was screwed up! Ha!! Yami: - -"" yes you ARE screwed up. Dressing me up in a corset!! Rei: you make it sound like it's a bad thing Yami Bakura: hmph!!Hmph!!! Rei:No Bakura I'm not letting you go! Now back to the story!!  
  
ROCKY HORROR YU-GI-OH!!___________________  
  
Mali Moo: * puts a raggy cloth on Anzu's head*  
  
Anzu: Thank You?  
  
Maigenta: * cleans Yuig up*  
  
Yugi: erm thanks?  
  
Anzu: ACK!  
  
Yugi: What the?!?!  
  
* Mali Moo and Maigenta start undressing them both*  
  
Yugi: O.O ""  
  
Joey: * walks up* Slowly, slowly this isn't a job to be rushed  
  
Yugi: JOEY!! HELP!!  
  
Joey: You're very lucky to go up to Dr. Yam-n-futter's lab  
  
* Yugi and Anzu are left in their underwear blushing *  
  
Joey: Most people would give their right arm to see it  
  
Yugi: You mean people like you Joey?  
  
Joey: him! I've already seen it, and it's not Joey it's Jolumbia!  
  
Yugi and Anzu: X_X  
  
Maigenta: Come along the master does not like to be kept waiting  
  
Yugi: * still in shock*  
  
Maigenta: Shift it slow pokes! * Pushes them in*  
  
Mali Moo: * pushes up button*  
  
Anzu: you to make a good couple * sweat drop*  
  
Mali Moo: We have no time for that; we simply are servant to our master  
  
* As they went up it went from complete darkness to a lit up red velvet room *  
  
Yugi:YAMI?!?!  
  
*Yami stode in front of them in a green knee high dress, wearing fishnets and black high heels*  
  
Rei: Wheee!!! Chapter four done!! Chapter five will come 2morrow by high demand along with the sixth chapter!! Shini: Maybe Seto should be Rocky Rei: * evil grin* I already got Rocky in mind, Muahahahaha!!! Shini: Tell me!!! Rei: It's- oops out of time!!! * Runs off* 


	5. ScIeNcE, ReD cLoTh, AnD wRaPpInGs

Rei: ^_^ ppl, love this!! Well here's the next chapter!! Joey:Oh No! Yami: X.X I like girls!! Not guys!! Rei: XD Shini: XD !! ROCKY HORROR YU-GI-OH!!__________________ Yami: It's not often we get visitors here  
  
Yugi: O_o but your always inside me  
  
Anzu: He's lost it completely  
  
Yami: Stay here and you can have our special hospitality  
  
Yugi: We don't want hospitality we just want to use the phone! Plz Yami then we can get you help!  
  
Yami: * wink * so forceful Yugi, a great specimen of man hood  
  
Yugi: O_O * goes back in shock *  
  
Anzu: X.X  
  
Mali Moo: * walks up * Everything's ready Master all we need is your word  
  
* Yami walks up to a mic, Maigenta and Jolumbia dressed as nurse by his side *  
  
Yami: * ahem * Tonight! You will get to see a break in biochemical research! And Paradox will be mine!!  
  
* Everyone but Yugi and Anzu clap and cheer *  
  
Yami: All pieces went into place! To make this!! The spark the secret of life!! I! Me! Holds the secret to life itself!!!  
  
* Clap and cheers *  
  
Yami: Tonight! My creation will be born!!!  
  
* Maigenta and Jolumbia stand holding the ends to a red cloth ready to raise it up *  
  
Yami: * stands in front *  
  
* They uncover it, a lifeless human body wrapped in a white clothe lies there in the gel filled box*  
  
Yugi: AH!!  
  
Anzu: * hides behind Yugi * Eeewww!! Yami it's not nice to do that to friends!!  
  
Mali Moo: * presses dials and knobs *  
  
* Electric sparks fill the room *  
  
Yami: Muhahaha!!!  
  
Anzu: Oh Yugi!!  
  
Yugi: It's all right Anzu!  
  
* A blinding light fills the room, the lifeless body begins to fill the room * ____________________________________________________________________________ ________  
  
Shini: XD U put him as Rocky!!! Rei: Muhahaha!!! He's going to kill meh when he finds out!! Shini: I can't wait 2 draw the cast * evil grin* Rei: ^__^ Next chapter should b up soon!!! 


	6. ShA lA La, PoKeY, aNd TrAmaTiZed YuGi

Rei: Don't you love the story? Yami Yugi: Why am I wearing dresses?!?! Rei: ^-^ Your so cute when your mad Yami Yugi: THAT'S NO THE POINT!! Shini: The Next chap will b up..soon? Rei: Evil School and Homework! !!ROCKY HORROR YU-GI-OH!!________________________ * The creature slowly rises out of the box *  
  
Yami: ^o^ Oh!! Pokey!!  
  
Yugi/Anzu: BAKURA?!!?!?  
  
Pokey: Whoo Oh is me! My life is a misery! I woke up w/ star around my head!  
  
* Jolumbia cuts the wrapping off Pokey *  
  
Tristan:* dances * Sha La La La!!!  
  
Pokey: Oh someone's cutting the thread * dances and runs *  
  
Yami: * chases* Sha La La La!!!  
  
Pokey: * run back to the box * * sits half way in *  
  
Yami: Now really, *puts hand on hip * that's no way to behave!  
  
Pokey: *looks like he's going to cry * (  
  
Yami: Eeep! But.* puts hand on his leg * you're a absolute beauty I will forgive you  
  
Pokey: * excited * ^__^  
  
Mali Moo: You're a genius master  
  
Maigenta: A triumph  
  
Jolumbia: He's ok  
  
*Silence *  
  
Yami: OK?!OK?!!? He's better then that! -_-"" * Takes Pokey to Anzu and Yugi* Well what do you think?  
  
Anzu: Well I don't really like men with to many spikes and tall * looks at Yugi smiling*  
  
Yugi: * sweat drop * * blush *  
  
Yami: YOU! He carries the charm and seal of approval!  
  
* Takes Pokey to a corner *  
  
Yami: *sings * He'll be a strong man! Not a wrong man!! He'll eat nutirous high protein to build up his shoulders, arm, chest, * smirks * and legs.. If he only knew my plan to make him a MMMMAAANNNN!!!  
  
Pokey: ^_^ * does push ups *  
  
Yami: *picks him up by his hips * and to think I have 7 days to make you a MMMAANNN!!! * Puts arms around him*  
  
Yugi: OK!! Yami Seriously let's get you help!!  
  
Anzu: X.O  
  
* The door starts to beep and slowly comes down *  
  
Yami: WHA?!  
  
Jolumbia: ^o^ * squeals * MOKIE!!!! 


	7. RoNk n RolL aNd BlOoDy ENd

Shini: I'm so sorry for the delay on the story ^_^; sadly it's been one whole year since I started this o.o; Yami: NO! MORE! CORSET! AH Shini:only for a bit more.any ways..*evil grin * it will get better.  
  
* The wall crashes down and smoke of debris flies everywhere, as soon as  
it clears up, a man, and a shorty? On a motorcycle stands in a jean  
jacket, dirty torn jeans and a banged up helmet over his head *  
  
Joey: WHOO!! ^.^  
  
Moki: Whatever happened to Saturday Night? When you dressed up sharp and  
you felt all right  
  
it don't seem the same since cosmic light!  
  
Yami: * stares, annoyed *  
  
Moki: * looks at Pokey up and down * Came into my life, I thought I was  
divine I used to drive around with a chick who'd go Listen to the music  
on the radio A saxophone was blowing on a rock 'n' roll show  
  
You climbed in the back seat Really had a good time  
  
Pokey: hm?  
  
Yami: * eye glint evilly * **grrr! He's my man! **  
  
Joey: * smiles, jumps toward Moki *  
  
Moki: * wraps his arms around Joey's waist * Hot Patootie !!! Bless my  
soul  
  
I really love that Rock and Roll!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: ^.^ Wow!  
  
Moki: *takes Joey's hand in his, kisses it * Hot Patootie! Bless my soul!  
I really love that rock n roll!!  
  
Yugi: .O you too Mokuba?!!?  
  
Moki: *pulls Joey close to him as if to kiss *  
  
Joey: *gets closer *  
  
Moki: *pulls away eyeing Anzu, quick grabs Joey *  
  
Joey: * falls onto the floor, squeeling* ^-^  
  
Moki: * goes on top of Joey, kissing him all over, pulls back up * Bless  
my soul!! I really love that rock n roll!!  
  
Joey: * pulls him back down *  
  
Mali Moo: * walks up to where the rest are, Mai following behind, they  
start dancing to the music *  
  
Pokey: * also starts to dance, shakes hips *  
  
Yami: -___-!!!!  
  
Moki/Joey: * rolling around the floor making out basicly *  
  
Moki: * gets off, blows kiss to Joey *  
  
Joey: Wait Moki!!  
  
Yami: * shoves Pokey into an elevator *  
  
Pokey: * curls up near the bars unsure *  
  
Moki: *takes of on motorcycle, riding up the swirly looking stairs *  
  
Yami: *rushes to a cabnet near Mali Moo and Maigenta *  
  
Moki: * stops by Joey *  
  
Joey: * smiles * Oh Moki ^.^  
  
Yami: *walks out with something behind his back *  
  
* suddenly screams are heard from through out the room *  
  
Yami: *holds up and ax, homicidal grin on his face *  
  
Moki: WHA?! * backs away *  
  
Joey: AHH!! NO! *hands on head *  
  
Moki backs into the cloud of smoke, yami follows, you can hear the chopping of bones *  
  
Joey: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! MOKI!!! NOOO!!!  
  
Yami: *walks out with bloody pink gloves, and a trail of blood now staining the once white floors * *SILENCE *  
  
Yami: *hands together innocently * *smiles * Wonderful it was * holds his bloody gloves to Maigenta*  
  
Shini: well more to come. Boy that sucked. ^.^ and all songs and Rocky Horror ppls are copyrighted by their owners NOT me. So..don't sue me ^_^ I know u love me Joey: AH! I never touched Mokuba! Seto: . You touched my brother!! You stupid dog!!! Joey: AH! Wa..wait Kaiba * gulp * NO! * runs * Shini: next chap soon to be up ^.^; 


	8. FiNiSh THe MaN SoNg! D

Shini: well..that was intwesting.so will this one. Yami: * pre reading * O_O .o..my.RA!!! NO! Shini: yes all in mighty King of Leather..=)  
  
Pokey: *shaking bars madly to get out *  
  
Yami: Oh! Oh dear!  
  
Pokey: *glares *  
  
Yami: Oh. Don't be upset! It was a merciful murder. * shakes head * He had a nieve charm...but no musle  
  
Pokey: * flexes pecs *  
  
Yami: OH! * giant grin *  
  
Yugi:..Yami..killed.Mokuba.o_o  
  
Yami: But a deltoid and a bicep, A hot groin and a tricep Makes me OOH! *shivers * .shake *holds arms out *  
  
Mali Moo/Maigenta : * take off his green labcoat revealing him wearing a half open black corset, leather underwear, panny hoes and high heels *  
  
Yami: I'm going to make you a maaaaaaannnnnnnnn! *walks toward Pokey seductively *  
  
Pokey: *keeps flexing *  
  
Anzu: * sings in high pitched voice * IM A MUCSLE FAN!!  
  
Yugi: * stares *  
  
Yami: In 7 days, I will make you a mmmmmmmmmaaannnnn * holds arms out *  
  
Pokey: * smiles taking them *  
  
* the white curtin in the back slowly opens up revealing a stained glass  
window near an alter, wedding music starts to play *  
  
Yami: * sexy smirk, takes Pokey around the arm , walks toward the alter *  
  
Pokey: *grins *  
  
* the other creations throwing confetti cheering on , the curtins close  
to an end * 


End file.
